


Te besé

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, kiss, russianheroes2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: «Solo una vez fue accidental».*Secreto asignado: «Una vez besé a un hombre sin querer».Temática: Vida personalGanador del tercer lugar en los Russian Héroes Ver. «Mi secreto».©Drabble escrito para la dinámica propuesta por Russian Héroes [Wattpad].
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Te besé

Una vez besé a un hombre sin querer.

En mi defensa, aquel viaje a Moscú estaba siendo _demasiado cultural_ , necesitábamos algo bueno —realmente bueno— para que nuestras anécdotas de viaje no se simplificaran a datos curiosos sobre La Plaza Roja. No, en lo absoluto.

Así que hicimos una amplia búsqueda en _Google_ y dimos con el _London Night Club_. Según la página web tenía un certificado de excelencia, las fotografías mostraban un lugar con un peculiar estilo, luces neón, DJ's y mujeres atractivas.

Nos lanzamos a la _aventura_ y, bueno, tan solo llegar quedamos maravillados. El lugar estaba en penumbras, luces rojas, moradas y rosas neón eran lo único que permitían mínima visibilidad. Un joven DJ tenía las riendas de la noche, a su ritmo se balanceaban las personas del centro, por curioso que parezca, en lugar de alegrarme e ir a la pista de baile —como lo hicieron mis acompañantes— me pregunté si no era difícil bailar. Cualquiera podía pisarte o hacerte caer.

Si, a veces soy _muy_ aguafiestas _._

Me limité a beber algunos tragos y observar. Algo de lo cual no me arrepiento, ya que vislumbre entre toda la multitud una melena rubia. Lo que me llamó la atención: su trasero. 

No es porque sea un pervertido —aclaro de nuevo, no lo soy— solo que a veces puedes saber a qué se dedica una persona por ello. La melena rubiacontaba con unos glúteos firmes, quizá era bailarina —de ballet, supuse en su momento— o una atleta. Además, los pantalones negros de cuero se ceñían a su figura, era _inevitable_ mirar. A pesar de que, en un inicio, solo la vi de espaldas pude notar su peculiar gusto por el _animal print_ , llevaba un polo de este estilo —al menos dos tallas más que la suya, lo cual la hacía ver adorable— a juego con sus tenis.

Era, repito, inevitable no notarla.

En fin, no tuve las agallas para seguir a la melena rubiay la perdí de vista.

Entre copa y copa me retaron para que pidiera permiso y tocara una de mis mezclas. Según los chicos, si lograba ser «DJ por una noche» en un bar ruso sería glorioso. Con algo de alcohol en la sangre fue fácil hacerlo. Cuando el gerente me dio la afirmativa me alegré tanto que solo supe reaccionar abalanzándome a la primer persona que pasaba por ahí y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Al separarme estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas —¿Ya mencioné que soy un aguafiestas?— pero me detuve al notar que la persona frente a mi era aquella melena rubia de ceñidos pantalones negros y peculiar gusto por el _animal print_. 

Y no, no era un _ella_. Se trataba de un _él_.

Entre luces neón rojas, moradas y rosas pude distinguir las gemas esmeralda que tenía por ojos y la sonrisa pícara en forma de invitación que me regaló.

Solo una vez fue accidental.

El resto de veces fueron porque quise.

Me encantó.

**Author's Note:**

> M Á T E N M E.
> 
> Ya no hallaba la salida con esto, fue un total reto en todo el estricto significado de la palabra. Al inició pensé "Sencillo. Beso accidental. Lo tengo", pero al pensarlo con calma me percaté que era el doble de difícil. "¿Cómo hago eso sin caer en lo cliché? ¡¿Cómo?!". 
> 
> No estoy segura si conseguí hacer algo original o hice el cliché mio(?) pero, bueno, este fue el resultado. Espero que les guste ❤


End file.
